1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to refractory components of specific interchangeable and interlocking size and shape for protecting boiler super heated tubes from corrosive, errosive and abrasive action by the products of combustion during incinerator of trash and garbage and generation of energy therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many different types of fiberous refractory materials applied to and insulating hot air ducts, hot water and steam pipes from heat loss. Boiler, hot air, steam and water tubes have also been made of various high temperature alloys, stainless steel and coated with various material to prevent errosion, corrosion and abrasion and chemical attack thereof by the products of combustion. However, the above prior art methods and material have not been entirely satisfactory and short lived in apparatus such as incinerators in which municipal refuse, trash and garbage are simultaneously burned to heat and produce super heated steam or other fluids in the tubes for driving turbine driven generators and producing energy therewith.
The instant invention provides protection and shields the tubes from direct attack by the harmful products of combustion without loss of heat transfer to the tubes with easily applied and without additional fasteners, heat conducting refractory shields of simple interchanged and interlocking size and shape.